


God Answers

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Spiritual, answers, faith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: This story was written last year before "Feeling the Music." Steven McKinney has never grown up in faith, but while taking turns guarding a friend's office, Steven lists a lot of questions about God. Taken from Psalm 17:6 I call to you, God, because I'm sure of an answer. So - answer! bend your ear! Listen sharp!
Relationships: Patrick Hayden, Ricky Campos, Steven McKinney





	God Answers

We took turns guarding the door, neither of us sleeping very much. Ricky looked nervous, and suddenly I had a bad feeling about getting him involved. I couldn’t have asked Ricky in the first place, but somehow I felt about asking him and help me out.

“Tell me what’s going on, Steven,” Ricky said.

“Ricky, I don’t like the idea of guarding this creepy place. I have a feeling something isn’t right that’s going on in that office Patrick has.”

“What kind of feeling do you have?” Ricky asked.

“Well, maybe a murder could be going on in there? What do you think?” I asked.

Ricky shrugged.

“I don’t know. I need a better idea of you tell me the story.”

“I don’t know how to explain it, Ricky, but I was at home for lunch when he called me.”

“What did he share with you?” Ricky asked.

“All he did was ask me to guard this office because he thinks something could be stolen in the middle of the night. He didn’t say what it was,” I replied.

“I need to ask him that when I see him again. Your story is a start, Steven, but I want more detail.”

“Patrick can give you a good idea when you two get together.”

Ricky and I are both police officers. We’ve been doing that for quite a while, and I made friends out of him. I wasn’t sure why Ricky looked nervous, but I guess it was because of why Patrick wanted me to guard this creepy place. Ricky and I need to rest.

“I’m sure you have Patrick’s number, then.”

“Yes, I do. Thanks for passing it on to me so I could ask him questions.”

“Do you think there really is a murder in there that he called me to stand guard?” I asked.

“I don’t know. Patrick’s the only one who can answer that because of his phone call to you.”

“Makes sense, and I agree with you, Ricky.”

My name happens to be Steven McKinney. I couldn’t guard Patrick’s office alone. This is why I called him in the first place.

“I need to ask him that when I see him again. Your story is a start, Steven, but I want more detail.”

“Patrick can give you a good idea when you two get together.”

Ricky and I are both police officers. We’ve been doing that for quite a while, and I made friends out of him. I wasn’t sure why Ricky looked nervous, but I guess it was because of why Patrick wanted me to guard this creepy place. Ricky and I need to rest.

“I’m sure you have Patrick’s number, then.”

“Yes, I do. Thanks for passing it on to me so I could ask him questions.”

“Do you think there really is a murder in there that he called me to stand guard?” I asked.

“I don’t know. Patrick’s the only one who can answer that because of his phone call to you.”

“Makes sense, and I agree with you, Ricky.”

My name happens to be Steven McKinney. I couldn’t guard Patrick’s office alone. This is why I called him in the first place.

That’s what Patrick said to me a few times. Patrick has his own office in a building that involved the bank. I don’t think I want to share the name of the bank with you, which isn’t necessary.

Patrick only asked me to guard his office at night. I could do this alone, but I did think two was better than one.

When Ricky took his turn to stand by the bank, I was able to have time to myself.

I thought about what Patrick said about asking God in prayer to protect us. I didn’t grow up in faith like Patrick did, but I had to do what he asked me.

“God, this is Steven. I know Patrick said You know every person on this planet by name. I have learned about You from Patrick, so I had to figure tonight was the perfect time to try doing this, and let our relationship grow.

“I shall do my best to know You. I still don’t understand why I had to stand guard at his office here at the bank.

“Is there anything valuable that made me come over in the first place?

“Only You have plans for this to happen. All we have to do is figure this all out.

“You are needed to get involved to help us solve this that Patrick could end what made him ask me to show up.

“After Patrick could help with answers since he mentioned about growing up in faith.

“After we figure out what went out what’s going on, we need to rest since this place takes a lot of work.

“In Your Name, Amen.”

Why did I have to spend time with someone I don’t know or seen face – to – face?

I thought when I finished my job, I would write down those questions I had in my first prayer with God.

Maybe Patrick could help with answers since he mentioned about growing up in faith.

He’s said a few times that God has answers for everything we could think of.

And these were questions I needed to be answered.

I don’t know about Ricky getting involved with faith when he was younger, so that could be worth asking him as well.

I hoped my relationship could grow with God, and this was just a start.

Sometimes Patrick Hayden would read scripture to me for someone who doesn’t believe.

Now that I started my relationship with God, I could have Him help out since He’s the expert.

I was happy in prayer to Christ Jesus there was a water bottle since my mouth was getting dry.

Having the hour to myself, I was thankful for trying to do something new since I never did years ago.

I knew for sure Patrick would help me out by answering any questions I wanted, and tonight was the perfect example.

Maybe tomorrow would be a good place to start.

Patrick also has said that God answers through His Word. That was something I could start doing as well.

Patrick could help out. Patrick and I had been friends for about four or five years, so I think I could trust him with this.

When Ricky finished his hour of guarding the office, I returned. I wanted to ask Ricky that question before I forgot.

“Ricky, mind if I ask you something?”

“What?”

“Remember when Patrick talks about his faith?”

“Yes. What about it?”

“Did you grow up in faith like Patrick did?” I asked.

“Of course. Why did you ask?”

“Because Patrick asked me to pray to God. I’ve never done that before. How could I meet someone who isn’t able to see face – to – face?” I asked.

“That’s a good question. God brought up these two words in the Bible.”

“What are the words?” I asked.

“Judgment Day. I think you should get your own copy and see how Christ Jesus answers questions. He’s pretty full of them, Steven.”

“I think Patrick said that a few times too,” I said.

“Do you think you’re ready to know God?”

“I’m not sure. I have to do this for Patrick by starting a relationship with someone I don’t know in person. It doesn’t make sense to me.”

“It will make sense if you decide to give God a chance and see what happens in growing a relationship and you’ll be amazed that you tried something new.”

“I guess you’re right. You and Patrick can help me. I said my first prayer this hour. Since Patrick said we can stand guard for another hour, I am going home and write down those questions I had asked God if there are answers from that first prayer.”

“Prayer is very important for someone when you give God a chance. I’d be happy to help you. Let’s see what Patrick says.”

“Okay. I asked a question to God if Patrick was hiding something valuable in that office that we had to come here.”

“I thought about the same thing, Steven.”

“That’s what I figured, but wasn’t sure if you had faith or not. That’s why I had to ask you this question.”

“We can talk more about God tomorrow, Steven. It’s past your last shift. Then we can see what God is doing for this to happen. Is that a deal?”

“Yes. I can call later tomorrow and see what time we can talk about God.”

“Fine with me. I’m going straight home now. You are the closing shift and it’s done for now. Talk tomorrow.”

“Drive safely.”

“Will do.”

That’s when I started the last shift.

Another question I just thought of is this the first shift God and I are starting?

That is what we could talk about.


End file.
